The Secret Important Key
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Gadis itu selalu sendiri. Terkurung di dalam sebuah sangkar yang disebut penjara. Tapi ia dipilih. Dan dia juga satu – satunya yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Dia kunci rahasia terpendam keluarga Sinclair. Lalu? [Warn : OOC, Typo(s), Multi-chat, OC(insert)]
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Important Key**

**Summary :** Gadis itu selalu sendiri. Terkurung di dalam sebuah sangkar yang disebut penjara. Tapi ia dipilih. Dan dia juga satu – satunya yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Dia kunci rahasia terpendam keluarga Sinclair. Lalu?

**Disclaimer : **Pandora Hearts ( Jun Mochizuki ). Segala kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, waktu, dan ide cerita hanyalah kebetulan. Mohon Dimaafkan.

**Genre** : Mystery, Romance, Friendship.

**Warning** **:** Typo, Pandora-story, Multichapter, OC / Reader, Gilbert x Reader ( Charlotte Sinclair )

Chapter 1 – The Girl

**Author POV**

"_Tidak… Tidak… Lepaskan!" gadis itu memberontak dari cengkeraman tangan – tangan yang menggapainya, "Aku tidak mau! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Papa? Mama? Kalian dimana?" dia mulai kehabisan tenaga, lalu ketika salah satu orang berjubah hitam disana menyeringai padanya, ia berteriak, dan orang itu menghunuskan pedang padanya, lalu…_

.

.

"Gil!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning, Oz, namanya. Dia membangunkan seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang tengah tidur siang di sofa mansion Rainsworth.

"Ada apa, Oz?" dia hanya melirik sebelah mata, pemuda di depannya itu.

"Gil… Bangunlah! Kita akan pergi mengunjungi reruntuhan rumah keturunan Sinclair yang tewas dibunuh perampok itu lhoo! Kau janji akan iikut denganku kan kemarin?" dia menarik – narik ujung lengan jas pemuda beriris emas tersebut. Pemuda hanya menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari sofanya, dan beranjak pergi bersama Tuan kecilnya ini.

"Dasar, kalian ini! Lama sekali? Aku bosan menunggu tahu!" gadis itu marah pada dua orang yang tadi, sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengerucutkan mulutnya. Tanda ia marah.

"Maaf… maaf… Alice, nanti kita akan beli banyak makan agar di perjalanan kita tidak kelaparan. Ya?" Oz mencoba membujuk Alice agar tidak marah lagi, "Janji, ya?" Oz hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum, membuat gadis di depannya merona sesaat.

"Baiklah. Hati - hati di perjalanan, Gilbert, Alice, Oz-sama. Selamat jalan" Sharon Rainsworth memberi beberapa salam perpisahan, tetap dengan setia didampingi Xerxes Break yang tersenyum jahil. Dan kereta kudapun berangkat, menuju reruntuhan kediaman salah satu kerabat Sinclair.

.

.

"Huaa! Benar – benar reruntuhan primitif!" teriak Oz senang.

"Oz, aku merasakan sesuatu!" tiba – tiba Alice terlihat ketakutan.

"Hoi, kelinci bodoh, apa yang kau rasakan?" gadis itu menggeleng, "Apakah itu pecahan ingatanmu?" sambung Oz, Alice menggeleng lagi. Gadis itu memeluk tangan kiri Oz, dengan gemetar ia berkata, "Itu sebuah chain. Tapi bukan chain. Aku tidak tau. Baunya juga seperti manusia"

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan menginap di kota terdekat sambil membicarakan apa yang dirasakan gadis berambut hitam ini. Alice masih terus menggandeng tangan Oz. entah kenapa ia begitu ketakutan. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Alice setakut ini akan sesuatu.

"Jadi, usagi. Apa yang kau rasakan tadi?" Gilbert membuka pembicaraan.

"Samar – samar ada bau seperti Baskerville, tapi itu bukan mereka, aku tahu. Lalu jelas sekali terasa keberadaan chain, chain tingkat tinggi, dan bau yang paling mencolok, seorang manusia"

"Apakah mungkin masih ada manusia disana? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi wilayah Pandora? Bukankah seharusnya sudah aman dari berbagai hal semacam itu?" tanya Oz polos.

"Meskipun reruntuhan itu berada di bawah kuasa Pandora, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau masih ada sesuatu disana" Gilbert berhenti bicara, ia terlihat berpikir, lalu kembali berbicara, "Lagipula Pandora belum pernah benar – benar menyelidiki tempat itu secara keseluruhan. Rumornya, ada yang menghalangi"

"Maa… Sudahlah… Jangan terlalu serius memikirkannya, jika kita ingin menyelidiki itu besok, bukankah hari ini kita harus beristirahat. Jadi, aku mau tidur dulu. Jaa~" seru Oz dan dia berlari menuju ranjang tidurnya.

Gilbert yang akhirnya menyerah melihat diamnya Alice, ikut beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, menikmati indahnya malam. Sedangkan Alice, dia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, chain macam apa yang mampu membuat sesosok B-Rabbit sebegini ketakutan, kakinya tidak mau berhenti bergetar, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, kecuali ketika berada di kediaman Chesire Cat. Namun, yang terjadi disana ialah pecahan ingatannya dan Jiwa Abyss yang menjadi penyebabnya. Bukan makhluk rendahan semacam Chain.

Tanpa Alice sadari ia mulai kelelahan memikirkan segala hal mengenai tempat tersebut, dan akhirnya ia mulai tertidur, tetap di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Dan malampun mereka lewati dengan berbagai perasaan dan kebingungan yang akan menanti mereka.

.

.

.

"Ne, Break? Kau yakin mereka tidak apa – apa disana? Bukankah Pandora bahkan belum berhasil mengungkap misterinya?" gadis itu bertanya disela menyesap Teh Hangat favoritnya.

"Tenang saja. 'Itu' tidak pernah membunuh, orang Pandora bahkan hanya dijauhkan dari tempat itu. 'Itu' tidak bermaksud melukai siapapun. Lagipula…" jawabnya lalu mengambil sepotong kue dari tempatnya, memakannya dengan satu lahapan besar, "ini malam yang indah. Bulannya memihak pada kita, Pandora akan segera memecahkan rahasia tersembunyi keluarga Sinclair kecil itu. Aku tahu" diselingi dengan tawanya yang khas. Sharon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

_"O… Onegai… Dareka… Tasukette! Ittai! Ittai! ITTAI!" seoang gadis meringkuk di sudut suatu ruangan kuno._

_ "Tasukette…" lanjutnya, matanya sembab, ia baru saja menangis, "Gilbert…"_

.

.

Gilbert berjalan menuju dua anggota Pandora yang berada di depan pintu, ia membuang rokoknya lalu menginjaknya, dan mulai berbincang serius dengan anggota itu. Sejujurnya, Alice tidak ingin kemari, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Oz, dan sepertinya Oz menyukai tempat ini. Dan juga, ia penasaran dengan Type of Chain yang berhasil membuatnya ketakutan, ia ingin menghukum chain itu secepatnya.

Akhirnya Gilbert melambaikan tangan pada Oz dan Alice, sebagai tanda mereka boleh masuk. Dan akhirnya Nona Alice memberanikan diri untuk menapaki gerbang hitam itu. Kaki gadis itu gemetaran. Giginya bergemeletuk. Ia kembali merasakan ketakutan yang kemarin. Suatu ketakutan yang tidak pernah ia alami. Yang memerintahkannya untuk pergi jauh dari sini. Memintanya untuk sgera angkat kaki dari sini.

Oz, yang menyadari Alice yang ketakutan, reflek menautkan jarinya ke jari – jari tangan Alice yang dingin. Alice merasakan kenhangatan mengalir melalui tangannya, seketika merasa sedikit tenang, rileks. Mereka berjalan bersama, melewati gerbang berwarna hitam itu, tetap saling bergandengan tangan, untuk menenangkan diri satu sama lain. Dan Gilbert, hanya speechless melihat tingkah dua bocah itu.

.

.

.

"Ne, Alice? Kau yakin ada yang aneh disini? Kurasa tempat ini biasa saja, malah indah" kata Oz. Alice tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Dare? Anata wa dare? Onegai, tasukette! Onegai! Ittai, dareka!"_ seketika mereka bertiga saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Gilbert? Itu tadi, apa?" tanya Oz, "Seseorang menghubungi kita lewat telepati" jawab Gilbert. Alice semakin gemetaran. Kakinya tidak bisa lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia terjatuh, jika Oz tidak segera memegangi pinggang gadis itu.

BRUUAAKK!

"_KELUAR KALIAN DARI SINI! CHARLOTTE TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN KALIAN! KELUAR! JANGAN PERNAH MENYAKITINYA LAGI! KALIAN AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA. PERGI KALIAN! DASAR IBLIS" _mereka bertiga serempak bergumam 'suara itu lagi'. Gilbert sudah siaga dengan pistolnya, Alice walau masih terlihat ketakutan langsung terlihat siaga, dan Oz? jangan tanya, dia bisa apa memang?

~Na… Na… Na…~

WHUSSSSS….

Seiring dengan selesainya nada aneh itu, angin yang sangat kencang bertiup ke arah mereka.

"_KALIAN CUKUP BERANI, MANUSIA. SIAPA KALIAN? NAMA?"_

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui nama seseorang, seharusnya kau memberi tahu namamu lebih dulu!" jawab Gilbert dengan gagah.

_"OOO… JADI ITU MAU KALIAN? KALAU BEGITU TERIMALAH PEMBALASANKU!" _dan seketika terdengar lagi iringan nada aneh dan angin kencang, membuat ketiga anak itu terlempar ke belakang.

"Namaku Oz, ini temanku Gilbert, dan yang cantik ini Alice. Kau ada dimana bolehkah aku melihatmu? Kau perempuan atau laki – laki? Kenapa kau ada disini? Rumahmu dimana? Apa kau manusia? Ataukah…" Oz mulai nyerocos untuk mengatasi rasa kekepoannya, sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh suara itu lagi.

"_TUNGGU! GILBERT? BENARKAH KAU GILBERT YANG ASLI? JIKA IYA…"_ lalu terlihat seberkas cahaya, "_JAGA GADISKU BAIK – BAIK, KUTITIPKAN DIA PADAMU. JAGA DIA, GILBERT. HANYA KAU YANG BISA!"_ seketika itu juga muncul gadis berambut soft pink tepat dihadapan seorang Gilbert Nightray.

.

.

Jadi selesailah chapter 1 dari ffn pertama saya di fandom ini. Bagaimana menurut reader sekalian? Lebih baik TBC or Delete?

Read and Review, please?

Salam hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Sinclair

* * *

**Author POV**

"Hey, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengannya?" tanya Gilbert sambil menunjuk gadis di hadapannya.

"Oz! Sudah hilang! Hal yang menakutkan sudah hilang!" Alice malah berbicara diluar topik pada Oz dengan wajah berseri – seri, "Ah, iya… iya" jawab Oz singkat, "Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita bawa ke penginapan lebih dulu" lanjut Oz, menjawab pertanyaan Gilbert tadi.

.

.

Gilbert membaringkan gadis itu di kasurnya, dia merasa sangat lelah, akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbaring sebentar di sofa. Oz dan Alice? Entah mereka ada dimana, mungkin di beranda. Merasa sudah menemukan posisi yang tepat, lelaki bersurai raven itupun tertidur.

.

.

BRAKK…

Mendengar suara yang cukup keras, pemuda Nightray itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, terlihat seorang gadis meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Alice terlihat marah di sudut lain, dan Oz mondar mandir di sepanjang ruangan, entah apa yang terjadi selama dia tertidur.

"Oy, Oz! Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Gilbert pada tuan mudanya.

"Ah, itu… Anoo… Sungguh ini bukan salahku!" jawab Oz gugup.

"Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi disini?" Gilbert terlihat panik.

"Ah! Jadi begini, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku dan Alice kembali dari beranda di luar, kami melihat gadis itu sudah terbangun, dia duduk di pinggiran kasur. Namun, ketika aku mencoba menanyakan namanya dia malah menampik tanganku, dan lalu Alice marah, dan lalu mereka bertengkar, terus bertengkar dan terjadilah hal ini." Jelas Oz panjang lebar. Sungguh Gilbert ingin sweatdrop di tempat saat ini juga, hanya karena masalah sepele 2 gadis itu sudah hampir menghancurkan kamar sewaan mereka.

"Baiklah cukup sudah!" Gilbert meraih topinya dan berjalan menuju Alice, "Apa maumu Usagi? Kau tahukan gadis itu adalah hal penting yang harus dijaga. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gilbert secara 'agak' kasar pada Alice, Alice hanya membuang muka, dia sadar ini memang salahnya, dia tahu gadis itu harusnya dijaga baik – baik. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai dari gadis itu, suatu hal yang hanya sesama chain yang bisa merasakannya. Tapi, tunggu. Sesama chain?

"Terserah kau saja!" Gilbert kesal melihat tingkah Alice yang baginya kekanak – kanakan, harusnya dia bisa membedakan hal yang boleh dirusak dan harus dijaga. Oz yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, tidak pernah ia melihat Gilbert se over protective seperti ini akan sesuatu, terutama pada seorang gadis.

Gilbert beralih ke gadis yang baru saja ia temui pagi ini, dia mencoba menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Hei, kau. Siapa namamu?" gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di tempat seperti itu?" gadis itu masih tetap diam.

"Ada apa denganmu?" masih tetap tidak bergeming.

"Paling tidak, bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

krik… krik…

Saat ini juga Gilbert jadi ingin sekali menampar gadis di depannya, tapi ia tahu itu hal yang salah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa merayu seorang gadis untuk memberitahukan namanya, Oz lebih berpengalaman untuk itu. Tapi bahkan… Oz sendiri gagal di percobaan pertamanya.

"Gil… Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan seseorang ketika berkenalan dengan seorang gadis adalah mengatakan namanya. Lihatlah aku!" Oz dengan sok langsung berjalan ke arah gadis di hadapan Gilbert, dan meluncurkan aksinya.

"Ne, Kawaii Ojou-chan! Namaku Oz Vessalius. Salam kenal! Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Oz sambil meraih tangan gadis di hadapannya. Tetap saja gadis itu tidak menjawabnya. Oz menghela nafas, dan menyuruh Gilbert untuk meniru apa yang Oz lakukan.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, kau tahu? Jangan mengecewakan diriku" Gilbert berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu, lalu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Namaku Gilbert Nightray" gadis di depannya terlihat terkejut, "Aku tidak memaksamu memberi tahuku siapa namamu, tapi aku tidak suka jika terus menerus memanggilmu 'kamu' kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Gil…bert?" akhirnya gadis di hadapannya mengeluarkan suara. Sontak ketiga makhluk di sana langsung terkejut, terutama sang pemuda raven itu. "Namaku… Namaku… Charlotte… Charlotte Sinclair" lanjutnya, wajahnya menengadah ke atas, berusaha melihat wajah Gilbert, terlihatlah iris merah tua gadis itu. Setelah diamati baik – baik, gadis ini terlihat sangat tidak sehat. Pipinya tirus, matanya sayu, bibirnya pucat, dan kulitnya terlampau putih untuk seorang Sinclair, padahal jika ia terlihat lebih sehat, dia akan menjadi seorang gadis yang amat cantik.

"Saa… Baiklah Nona Sinclair! Biarkan kami yang mengurusmu mulai sekarang. Tenang saja, anda ada di tangan yang tepat!" sebuah suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan pelayan setia Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break yang dengan sengaja muncul entah dari mana, dan tentu saja membuat mood beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu langsung memburuk.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang keesokan harinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis bermarga Sinclair itu tidak pernah mau melepaskan genggaman tangan Gilbert dan itu sungguh membuat Oz ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua, dan Xerxes Break tentu setuju dengan usul Oz. Bahkan ketika Gilbert melepas genggaman tangannya, gadis itu tetap akan meremas pucuk jubah Gilbert, tidak mau terpisah darinya.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di kediaman Rainsworth, dan disambut dengan gembira oleh Nona Sharon. Alice turun dengan gembira, berharap Sharon masih memiliki beberapa potong daging untuknya. Oz turun berikutnya, yang tak kalah heboh dengan Alice. Ketika Gilbert akan turun, ia sadar, ia harus mendahulukan seorang _Lady_ daripada dirinya sendiri, jadi dia menunggu Charlotte Sinclair untuk turun lebih dahulu. Namun, yang ia temukan malah tangan gadis itu gemetar, hebat.

"Ada apa?" Gilbert bertanya pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Kau takut?" sekali lagi Lady Sinclair itu menggeleng.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak akan tau apa yang membebanimu jika kau terus seperti ini, mengerti? Jika kau butuh mengatakan sesuatu katakanlah, jangan kau pendam dalam hati. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Gilbert, berkata bijak. Jika saja Oz ada di sana saat itu, ia pasti akan bertepuk tangan atas apa yang Gilbert katakan.

"Seseorang menangis, kurasa dia terluka" akhirnya Charlotte bersuara. Namun, itu tidak memperjelas keadaan. Gilbert semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku gadis di hadapannya. "Baiklah. Kau bisa ceritakan di dalam. Sekarang kau harus turun dari kereta terlebih dahulu, Lady Charlotte" Gil berusaha menanggapi dengan baik, meski ia tahu perkataannya aneh. Namun, gadis itu tetap turun dari kereta.

.

.

Suasana meja makan sore itu amat buruk. Xerxes Break tengah bertengkar dengan Gilbert perkara hal yang amat sepele, Alice tengah marah terhadap Oz karena mengambil potongan terakhir daging di piring saji, sedangkan Charlotte makan dengan tenang, untungnya dia masih mengetahui tata krama. Sharon benar – benar mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, sungguh dia sangat kurus, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi di tempat gadis itu sebelumnya. Namun, dimana dia sebelumnya? Terpendam di reruntuhan kediaman Sinclair? Tidak mungkin. Abyss? Itu juga tidak mungkin.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" kebisingan di ruangan itu terpecah ketika suara jernih seorang gadis terdengar. Charlotte beranjak dari kursinya, pergi keluar ruangan itu, entah menuju kemana. Di dalam ruangan tersebut ke 5 manusia itu hanya diam tanpa kata. Spechless, mungkin.

"Tunggu dulu. Mau kemana gadis itu? Dia tidak tahu daerah sini… kan?" Break memecah kesunyian diantara mereka, Gilbert langsung berdiri, "Aku akan mencarinya"

.

.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semua orang khawatir" Gilbert menemui gadis itu yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman, surai pinknya yang terurai tertiup lembut, dia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Lalu menoleh pada Gilbert, "Duduklah" katanya tetap datar. Gilbert duduk di sampingnya. Suasana hening merayap. Hening. Hening. Hening.

"Namamu… Gilbert kan?" gadis itu berbicara dengan tetap menatap lembut hamparan bunga di depannya. "Eh? Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Gilbert. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku… merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Kau mengenalku?" Kini dia menatap Gilbert intens, meminta jawaban, Gilbert terkejut dengan keseriusan gadis itu. "Ah! Itu… Aku hanya… Kurasa kamu yang …" Gilbert gelagapan, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan pada gadis di hadapannya, "Panggil saja Charlotte, aku tidak keberatan" dia kembali menatap bunga di taman itu. "Ah, baiklah. Charlotte" entah kenapa, Gilbert tersenyum menggumamkan nama gadis bangsawan Sinclair ini.

.

.

Percakapan singkat di taman malam itu, membuat Charlotte sedikit demi sedikit semakin terbuka pada Gilbert dan yang lainnya, membuatnya dapat tersenyum walau hanya seulas tipis senyuman yang terkadang terlihat palsu.

Kini sudah genap seminggu Charlotte Sinclair hidup bersama mereka, dia mulai terbiasa dengan orang – orang disekitarnya, dan mulai mengetahui karakteristik mereka. Pertama, Gilbert itu pemalu, Oz itu ceria, Alice mungkin terlihat jahat namun ia memerhatikan orang disekitarnya, Sharon sangat baik hati, dan Break yang suka makanan manis. Jangan lupa Emily yang suka mengajaknya bergosip.

**Charlotte POV**

Pagi itu, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan – jalan di taman. Kenapa taman begitu indah ya? Atau hanya karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini? Aku senang melihat berbagai bentuk kehidupan di taman. Sungguh indah. Ketika kurasa sudah cukup aku menikmati keindahan dan angin lembut di taman, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

~Na… Na… Na…~

Eh? Kenapa ini? Kepalaku terasa berdengung. Sakit. Sakit. Kumohon siapapun tolong aku! Ini sangat menyakitkan! Kumohon! Gilbert! Oz – san! Alice! Siapapun.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku tidak kuat lagi, aku berteriak sekencang – kencangnya. Berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tapi, tidak, kepalaku semakin sakit.

BRAKK…

"Charlotte – san!" Sharon terlihat sangat khawatir, ia masuk ke kamarku, diikuti Xerxes Break dan yang lainnya. Kenapa terasa sangat sakit? Apa yang terjadi denganku?

_"Ingatlah, Char. Kau harus mengingatku!"_ eh? Siapa yang berbicara di dalam pikiranku? Siapa itu? Sakit itu… Hilang…

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau disini? Apa yang kau inginkan? AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN CHARLOTTE PADAMU! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" tiba – tiba Alice berteriak. Apa yang terjadi?

"Alice? Ada apa?" Oz langsung menghampirinya, dan Alice memeluknya, lengan Oz lebih tepatnya, "Sesuatu yang jahat mengikuti Charlotte sampai kemari. Dia tidak seharusnya disini!" Alice hampir menangis, matanya sudah berkaca – kaca. Lalu tiba – tiba sakit itu datang lagi, aku kembali berteriak, kali ini bukan Sharon yang menghampiriku, namun Gilbert, ia memegang tanganku dengan lembut dan mengatakan hal – hal yang membuat hatiku damai, sampai akhirnya aku merasa tenang dan sakit itu sudah menghilang.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Gilbert. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia diam. Dan terjadi sebuah momen awkward diantara kita.

Akhirnya setelah mereka teryakinkan bahwa aku baik – baik saja, mereka keluar dari kamarku, ketika yang lain sudah keluar, Gilbert masih di depan pintu, ia memandangku dengan khawatir dan aku akhirnya tersenyum, meyakinkannya. "Oyasumi" dan Gilbert menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku sangat lelah. Apa karena hal yang terjadi hari ini? Memang sakitnya luar biasa. Dan aku membuat yang lain khawatir. Tapi yang terpenting siapa atau apa itu tadi? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan Alice? Dan apa maksud perkataannya?

.

.

"_Ingatlah diriku, Charlotte. Kau dalam bahaya. Jika terus seperti ini, mereka akan menangkapmu. Ingatlah, Char"_

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Kuharap ini bisa memuaskan, dan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Untuk informasi, mulai saat ini POV akan berada di tangan Charlotte Sinclair. Baiklah, mohon Review, Saran, dan Kritiknya pembaca sekalian~

TBC or Delete?

Thank You for read this ffn :)

Salam hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
